mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2502
Mikey Episode Number: 2502 Date: Friday, May 13, 1994 Sponsors: E, Q, 0 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ren and Stimpy Short | style="text-align: center"|My Little Brother doll |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"They Can't Take That Away from Me": Cookie Monster's six cookies are subtracted down to zero. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock! Song | style="text-align: center"|"My Hero, Zero" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kathy sings "Me and My Teddy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Do De Rubber Duck" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Janie and Jerome are afraid of the dark, so they imagine chasing after a firefly to use as a night light. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Deep In The Heart Of Texas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf performs "Up, Up, and Away" and his candles blast off into the sky somewhere. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Herry & John-John observe a letter Q. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater: Dial M for Mother Sherlock Hemlock tries to figure out what he needs to call his mother before Big Ben strikes midnight... as he stands next to a London telephone booth. The message Sherlock has is to wish his mother a happy birthday. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci and Tina are at the North Pole and they come across a Magical Snowman and they sing "Winter's Wonderful" to see Christmas lights & decorations |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Elmo sing about the difference between "Heavy and Light". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The O in STOP bounces around, and the other letters ask it to stop (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit watches as The Amazing Mumford shows his Big/Small Trick on Thumbelina and The Big Bad Wolf. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children of all kinds sing "We All Sing with the Same Voice." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Savion and Gregory Hines do the "Opposite Dance," tap-dancing in opposite ways. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby and father illustrate up and down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"When it's your time to relax, make it Alphabet Time!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl describes why she likes the color black. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Telly announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Sherlock Hemlock holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide